


The Opening of Desire

by skripka



Category: Firefly
Genre: Dark, F/M, might not be underage but better safe than sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Like a wild animal, her eyes glittered madly.





	The Opening of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hover over the Chinese/Pinyin for translations.
> 
> For LJ comm SerenitySanta and queenofdenile; beta by KirbyCrow and tafkar.

Jayne absolutely hates this.

Gorram girl, following him around like a puppy. Or a cat. Or...something. 

Jayne's a hunter; he knows damn well when he's being stalked.

What makes it worse is the others noticing. "Looks like you got yourself a pet," said Wash and "Better lock your door at night," said Kaylee. Simon just looked appalled at the comments, and River grinned.

Like a wild animal, her eyes glittered madly.

Jayne's pretty sure she's actually gotten crazier in the past few months. Sure, everyone else is treating her like she's a valuable-member-of-the-crew and no-more- _feng_ -than-the-rest-of-us, but Jayne can almost scent her lunacy. 

But then, he's the one being followed.

They're both roughening up out here. Jayne's a bit surprised; he would have figured the Tam siblings would have broken long before adapting. Simon's got fewer barriers. Jayne caught a glimpse behind them once. After a screaming match with Kaylee, she had run off to Inara's shuttle crying, and Simon had punched the wall of his dorm room.

He glared at Jayne even as he cradled his oh-so-precious bloody hand. Jayne could have made a joke, but thought better of it and decided to leave the Doc with his pain. He turned and bumped into River, barely managing to hold back a yelp of shock.

There are times when she looks at Jayne, and River has a gleam in her eyes like she knows that Jayne's been thinking about her in _that_ way. He tries not to, but in between ports, and generous women with nicely-padded curves and adventurous tastes—well, it's easy to get sidetracked when you're lonely.

_Serenity's_ not that big of a ship. Jayne hates feeling trapped, and with River gone feral, stalking him, he's finding it harder to get enough oxygen.

Weeks of it, too. Everyone else is too caught up in their business to notice or even care. And it's just Jayne, and it's just River, and he's much bigger and stronger than she is, despite the freaky mind-powers.

Jayne started locking his door at night.

Sleeping's hard if you're a good mercenary. Despite what everyone else on Serenity thinks, Jayne's a light sleeper. The slightest hiccup in the engine would wake him. Or a nightmare about the people he's killed. Which is why he keeps a private stash of liquor in a locked box under his bed. A few shots of vodka, if he's rich when they're in port, or cheap rice wine, if he's not, help keep him under. Anything else strong enough gives him a head in the morning, and it's not worth Mal's grief.

It's late. Jayne can hear Mal gently snoring across the way, and Zoe and Wash are likely curled around each other on the one side. No sound from Kaylee's bunk; either she and Simon are _hao le_ for the first time in several nights, or she's more likely puttering in the engine room.

His door is locked and double checked before Jayne yanks out the strongbox, pours a carefully measured shot of the vodka, downs it, and does another before locking the box and kicking it under the bunk.

He settles in after a nice long piss, wrapping the thin blanket around his shoulders, says a few prayers to the health of his ancestors, and drops off into dreamless sleep.

Jayne doesn't react until she's actually kissing his neck. Thin legs in even thinner fabric straddle his hips. Surprisingly strong hands grip his shoulders, pushing him down, holding him still. 

" _Cao_!" he shouts, and tries to throw River off, but she squeezes a warning with her knees. 

"Don't go. Don't move. Smell of potatoes." Jayne flicks a glance to where his guns are tucked behind his makeshift curtain. He's not going to shoot her, not much anyway. Just enough to get her off his gorram bed.

River just smiles at him again, and slides a slim hand under the sleeve of his t shirt, yanking gently on the hair there. "Man-ape," she teases.

"Hey!" Not like he has to sit here and be insulted by a crazy girl. But Jayne is finding it hard to move, hard to react. There's a tiny girl on him, groping and pinching, and she probably weighs no more than a bird, and he still can't manage to shove her onto the floor.

River grins like she knows what he's thinking, then shoves his shirt up, exposing his chest. Fingers are pinching his nipples, carding through his chest hair, and Jayne can't hold back the groan.

There is just so much wrong here. "You're gonna be in trouble, little crazy girl." Jayne grunts as River shifts, grinding down against his hardening cock. 

"Not from you," she points out, and gorramit, Jayne hates it when River's right. He can't tell anyone—no-one's going to believe he couldn't fight a skinny thing like River. He'd be laughed at, not to mention Simon might let his shiny little knives slip.

And, _tianna_. River's got her hand in his pants, cold and gripping his cock, fondling below. Her mouth is biting across his chest, making him writhe under her. River grinds hard against his hip, wet and hot. Her hair is a curtain, shading and teasing his skin.

Jayne's completely hard, but is holding his tongue. No way is he going to let River know that he's enjoying _any_ of this.

It doesn't take long—River sits up, braces herself, and rides him, fully clothed, until she comes, mouth open in an "O" of surprise, eyes closed in ecstasy. 

Jayne pretends to not care. Anyway, he's close, and at this point is just worried about getting off. There's a moment where River's absolutely still, and Jayne thinks she's just going to get up and leave him hanging.

She moves.

Hands and mouth and hands—Jayne curses as he comes, white pleasure snaking through him. River brings her hand curiously to her mouth, stares at the come coating her fingers, and takes an experimental taste.

River makes a moue of disgust, and wipes the rest on Jaynes sheets. He lies there, trying to regain his breath. "Get. Out," he manages to push past dry lips. He's such a coward, such a weakling. Jayne's not even sure who he hates more at the moment—himself or River.

She doesn't listen. Jayne still can't move as River puts him together, tucking him gently under the blanket. "Get to sleep, _danxiao gui_." Jayne flushes. She's reading his mind again.

A last nip to his jaw, and River spins away. Skinny legs disappear up the ladder, and Jayne finds he can move again. Violently, he thrusts himself off the bed, and stumbles to the door. Locked. From the inside, too, with no indication that the code was overridden.

Jayne turns to the sink, rinsing off the feel, the stink of River, running the water as hard and as hot as he can get. No matter that Mal will yell at him for wasting the precious stuff. When he's at least cleaner, he yanks out the strongbox again.

The vodka burns down his throat, but he's drinking straight from the bottle now. Who will care? Jayne just needs to forget. He needs to blur the edge—the desire or fear that River will come back. 

And he doesn't want to want that.


End file.
